Electronic devices can be designed to share information by communicating wirelessly with each other. The wireless spectrum has a limited channel capacity and so the electronic devices may be limited in the types and the amount of the information that can be transmitted between the electronic devices. Additionally, it can be desirable to reduce the power of electronic devices. As one example, portable electronics may operate on batteries and reducing the power consumption of a portable electronic device can extend the battery life of the device giving a user of the device more time to use the device between charges.